minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Dark Shades
Here is a creepypasta about a horse, a høř§é, ã høřśē. Chapter 1: Horse or No Horse I opened up a world and spawned in a plain forest. There was one tree, but I found no villages. I walked over to the tree, punched it and a block came out (like usual). I picked it up and saw a few horses scattered around the biome behind me. I couldn't tame them yet. I walked past them and something weird happened. The world became dark. A glitchy horse appeared in front of me and I stepped back and ran out. I ran until I found a tree. The horse was still chasing me, like it wants to płăý with me. I approached a tree and hid behind it. The horse walked back. It struck back at me when I moved away from the tree. I advanced into a Taiga biome and it was still following me. Why? Chapter 2: Taiga Creeps I ran deep into the biome. The trees were big, so the horse wouldn't be able to see me. I saw a dark cave and entered. Two hoofs were displayed. I ran for my life and it was the same horse. The horse chased me and I managed to lose it when advancing through the forests. The cave reappeared. I walked around it but holes were in the ground, they led to the cave. I walked around the holes but fell through the ground. I didn't know what dangers it could bring me... Chapter 3: Inside a Doomgeon I landed on a bed in a Stronghold. The halls were engulfed in darkness. Some paths broke into a lava pit. I walked out but saw a Nether Portal. It was odd, they never generated in Strongholds. I entered and it brought me to a doomful fate where the horse could lie.... the Nether! Chapter 4: The Nether Lands I saw wooden signs that read a bunch of words in a glitchy font. I couldn't read the them. I saw something off in the distance. It was a door leading to the horse. His head was mounted on the entrance. I went into it and beheld the horrific sight. After I explored, I didn't find the horse so he must be in the overworld. I went back and the horse reappeared in front of me when I re-entered the overworld. It hit me and I was sent miles away. The horse appeared near me and I could not dodge the entity. There must be another way' 'I thought. Chapter 5: SENDHELP I hit the horse multiple times and it charged at me like a bull. I could only defend myself by running. Then, black shades covered the screen, they slowed me down and made the horse charge at me. I was hurt and the horse was spread across miles. It still saw me and I ran into a Woodland Mansion. The horse walked away as I witnessed it. When it was out of my sight I got an iron axe from a room. The horse saw me and charged again. I hit it with the axe but the shades got darker.... One last hit by the horse, and I'd be dead! I looked around and hid behind a tree. The horse charged and I hit it. It died, finally... The HUD, world and entities around me glitched out. I exited and deleted the world, which was '''SENDHELP'. Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Hua Ja Frol